Express the decimal as a percent. $0.436$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.436 = \dfrac{43.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.436} = 43.6\%$ $43.6$ per hundred = $43.6$ per cent = $43.6$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.